Love And Eyes
by ockta1810
Summary: Luhan dan JongIn yang tak Sempurna. Namun, Cinta mereka membuat mereka Sempurna. EXO. YAOI (Kai x Luhan) . (KaiLu / KaiHan). Enjoy :D


Tittle : **Love And Eyes**

Rate : T sajalah

Genre : Romance? Fluff? Drama? Angst? (tentukan sendiri aja kali yeee :D)

Lenght : Only OneShoot

Cast :

Kim Jong In

Xi Luhan

Note :

Terinspirasi gara-gara liat FanArt KaiLu. JAdilah Fic gag jelas ini tercipta. ahhahaaha

Gag Maksa untuk review siihh. tapi saya sangat butuh kritik dan saran kalian. jadi, usahakan review yaa..

yooooossshhh, selamat membaca saja :D

Warning :

Yaoi / Shou-ai, Typo (s), OOC (maybe?), bahasa aneh, cerita membosankan, dan lain sebagainya.

Disclaimer :  
Cast punya Tuhan, orang tua, keluarga, manajemen, dan Fansnya. Tapi Yoochun, Chen, Yongguk, TOP milik gue! Hahahahagz xDD  
Cerita punya gue ! Asli dari otak kurang waras gue !

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KAI POV**

Suasana sore ini di kota Seoul begitu cerah. Terlihat banyak sekali orang-orang yang sedang menikmati cerahnya sore hari ini. Mulai dari anak-anak, remaja, orang dewasa, sampai lansia pun ikut menikmati cerahnya suasana kota Seoul di sore hari.

Begitupun aku, yang sedang menikmati indahnya sore ini dengan berjalan-jalan di taman kota. Menikmati udara segar disore hari bersama orang terkasih, yang membuat suasana hatiku, secerah cuaca sore ini.

Aaahh, iyaaa!

Perkenalkan, namaku Kim Jong In. Dan yang sedang bersamaku saat ini adalah Xi Luhan, kekasihku. Orang terpenting dalam hidupku yang menemaniku selama hampir 10 tahun ini.

Aku sudah tak memiliki orang tua sejak aku kecil. Mereka meninggal di sebuah kecelakaan mobil saat hendak menjemputku.

Aku yang saat itu masih sangat kecil, hanya bisa menangis dan menangis. Bagiku, kedua orang tua ku adalah semangat hidupku. Tak ada seorangpun yang bisa menerima keadaanku apa adanya selain orang tuaku. Aku hancur dan kehilangan harapan untuk hidup. Hingga, aku bertemu dengan Luhan. Dengan wajahnya yang menyerupai malaikat dan sifatnya yang lembut dan lucu, ia berhasil membuatku semangat kembali dalam menjalani hidupku.

Hingga saat ini, hanya Luhan lah alasanku untuk bertahan.

Itulah sedikit tentangku.

Ditengah perjalanan, Luhan menepuk pundakku. Kulihat ia mengatakan sesuatu padaku.

'_Aku ingin es krim. Kita makan es krim yuk?_' Katanya dengan wajah yang benar-benar menggemaskan.

Aku hanya tersenyum, mengecup keningnya sekilas. Kulihat wajahnya yang langsung memerah karna tindakanku tadi. Hahaha, lucunya kekasihku ini.

Kami pun pergi ke kedai es krim yang berada di dekat taman ini. Di sepanjang perjalanan, kulihat banyak sekali orang yang memperhatikanku dan Luhan. Aku tak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tetapi, dari raut wajah mereka, sepertinya mereka membicarakan hal yang tidak baik tentang kami. Aahh, lebih baik aku tanyakan saja ke Luhan nanti.

Sesampainya kami di kedai es krim, Luhan langsung memesan es krim rasa taro, rasa kesukaannya. Dan juga rasa chocolate, rasa kesukaanku. Kulihat pegawai di kedai itu memperhatikanku dengan tatapan yang menurutku,eeeemmmm, menjijikkan. Sedangkan ia melihat Luhan, memperhatikannya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, seolah ia sangat meremehkan Luhan.

Hhaahh! Jika dia dibandingkan dengan Luhanku, maka ia benar-benar tak ada apa-apanya.

Pesanan kami datang. Kami sudah duduk manis di dekat jendela di cafe ini. Aahh, sungguh. Aku muak dengan tatapan orang-orang yang melihat kami sambil berbisik-bisik.

Aku menggenggam tangan Luhan. Kugerakkan jari-jariku di telapak tangannya

'Apa kau tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan?'

Ia tersenyum. Kemudian ia memakan kembali es krimnya tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaanku.

Dasar Xiao Lu-ku.

"Kasihan sekali si tampan itu. Tampan-tampan berpacaran dengan orang buta."

"Sebenarnya si buta itu manis. Tapi sayang dia buta."

Luhan tiba-tiba berhenti memakan es krimnya. Ia diam dan menunduk. Dan aku tahu sebabnya. Dua orang yang duduk di sebrang meja kami, sedang membicarakan kami. Dan memandang kami, ah tidak! Luhan, Luhan dengan pandangan 'meremehkan'. Aku pun membalas tatapan mereka dengan tatapan 'membunuh'. Beraninya ia mengejek Xiao Lu-ku.

Memang Luhan buta. Ia buta sejak 10 tahun yang lalu, saat ia mengalami kecelakaan, dimana orang tuaku juga menjadi salah satu korbannya.

Orang tua kami meninggal di tempat. Luhan kehilangan penglihatannya. Tetapi hal tersebut, tak menyurutkan semangat hidupnya. Katanya, 'Tuhan pasti punya maksud dibalik kejadian ini semua. Dan orang tuanya pasti sedih jika aku putus asa dalam hidupku', begitulah katanya. Ketegarannya sungguh membuatku langsung jatuh hati padanya. Walaupun kami sama-sama masih kecil saat itu, tetapi aku yakin bahwa Tuhan punya maksud dalam rencananya. Mungkin, dibalik kecelakaan kedua orang tua kami, Tuhan bermaksud mempersatukan kami.

Aku melihatnya masih menundukkan kepalanya. Tanganku terangkat untuk menutup telinganya. Ia langsung mendongakkan kepalanya menatapku. Kulihat bibirnya bergerak mengucapkan 'terima kasih' padaku. Aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Walaupun aku tahu, semanis apapun senyumanku, ia tak akan bisa melihatnya.

Kugenggam kembali tangannya, kugerakkan jari-jariku di telapak tangannya

'_Es krimmu sudah habis kan? Ayo kita ke taman bermain. Aku ingin kita bermain sampai malam denganmu._'

Kulihat ia menggerakkan tangannya

'_Baiklah, ayo kita bermain sepuasnya_.' Katanya sambil tersenyum senang. Kegenggam kembali tangannya, dan berkata

'Ayo. Tapi bersihkan dulu es krim di bibirmu itu.' Dia terlihat bingung, aku langsung memberikan tissu yang ada di dekatku untuk membersihkan sisa es krim di bibirnya. Ia diam, kulihat rona pink tipis di kedua pipinya. Manis sekali.

'_Kau semakin manis saja Lu_.' Jari-jariku kembali menari indah di telapak tangannya. Lihat pipinya tidak lagi pink, tapi merah, hahaha. Sungguh kekasihku ini sangat menggemaskan.

Kalian pasti bertanya, mengapa kami berkomunikasi menggunakan bahasa isyarat.

Inilah cara kami berkomunikasi. Dibalik kesempurnaan fisikku, aku hanyalah seorang tuna rungu dan tuna wicara. Sejak lahir, aku memang tak bisa mendengar dan tak bisa bicara.

Dan inilah kami. Sepasang anak manusia yang tak sempurna. Kim JongIn yang bisu dan tuli serta Xi Luhan yang buta.

Tapi dibalik ketidak sempurnaan kami, aku yakin, cinta kami yang paling sempurna. Karna selama kami bersama, maka aku akan menjadi mata untuk Luhan. Dan Luhan, akan menjadi mulut dan telinga untukku. Tidak ada cinta yang sesempurna cinta kami. Dan selama kami bersama, aku yakin tak akan ada seorang pun yang bisa menandingi kebahagiaan kami.

-

Hari sudah cukup gelap sekarang. Namun kami masih belum lelah. Gelak tawa masih terus menyelimuti kami. Tak peduli orang-orang disekitar membicarakan kami, kami tetap tersenyum dan tertawa. Sungguh hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan.

'_JongIn, aku ingin naik bianglala_.' Ia menggerakkan tangannya dengan wajah memelas yang sungguh terlihat imut dimataku.

'Tak usah memasang wajah memelas seperti itu. Kau terlihat menggemaskan, kau tahu? Ayo!' Setelah selesai, tanganku yang tadi menggenggam pergelangan tangannya, beralih menggandeng tangannya, menyelipkan jari-jari lentiknya ke sela jariku. Kulihat ia tersenyum, manis sekali.

Tuhan, aku hanya ingin ia tersenyum setiap saat. Sungguh, senyumnya hal yang paling membuatku bahagia.

Antrian untuk menaiki bianglala cukup panjang. Hingga tiba sekarang giliran kami.

Kami berdiri menghadap jendela. Pemandangan malam hari ini sungguh indah. Banyak bintang berkilauan di langit. Sepertinya langit sedang bahagia hari ini, seperti hatiku yang sangat bahagia. Entahlah, aku hanya tak pernah sebahagia saat ini.

Ia menepuk pundakku, menyadarkanku dari lamunan sesaatku.

'_Apakah banyak bintang di langit malam ini?_' Tanyanya.

'_Iya. Banyak sekali. Langit hari ini begitu indah. Bintang-bentang bertebaran di langit_.'

'_Andaikan aku bisa melihatnya._' Ucapnya lagi. Dia memang tersenyum, tapi aku tahu, jauh dalam hatinya ia ingin sekali dapat melihat kembali.

'_Lu, aku ingin bertanya._'

'_Tanya apa?_' Jawabnya. Raut wajahnya terlihat bingung.

'_Apa keinginan terbesarmu? Selain bersamaku tentunya._'

'_Dalam hidupku, aku ingin terus hidup bersamamu. Selain itu, aku ingin dapat melihat kembali. Aku ingin melihat wajahmu, senyummu, dan semua yang ada di dirimu._' Ucapnya penuh harap.

'_Kalau kau JongIn?_' Tanyanya padaku.

'_Aku ingin, apa yang kau inginkan terkabul._' Jawabku. Ia tersenyum manis sekali. Entahlah, aku melihat wajahnya hari ini lebih manis dari hari biasanya.

Kami kembali memandang langit malam hari ini. Aku memeluknya dari belakang. Tangannya menggenggam tanganku yang melingkar di pingganggnya.

Bintang jatuh. Tepat saat bianglala yang kami naiki berada di puncak.

Aku menyuruhnya untuk melakukan hal yang sama denganku. Memejamkan mata dan membuat permohonan.

'_Tuhan, aku hanya ingin Luhanku selalu tersenyum disaat apapun itu. Tersenyum disaat aku sedang bersamanya ataupun saat aku tak bersamanya. Dan aku ingin Luhan bisa melihat kembali. Amin._'

Aku membalikkan tubuhnya agar ia menghadapku.

Chu~

Kubawa ia dalam sebuah ciuman manis. Ciuman ini terasa benar-benar manis. Enggan rasanya aku melepaskan bibir ini. Namun, aku sadar jika sekarang kami di tempat umum, mau tak mau kusudahi ciuman kami, tepat saat bianglala kami berhenti, dan kami harus turun.

Aku tersenyum, ia pun tersenyum. Aku menggandeng tangannya dan mengakaknya pulang.

Sungguh tak ada hari yang indah. Tak ada hari yang seindah hari ini.

-

Kami berjalan menuju ke tempat tinggal kami. Tak ada pembicaraan diantara kami berdua. Tak seperti biasanya.

Ia menggenggam tanganku sangat erat. Begitupun aku. Saling menggenggam, menyalurkan kehangatan di tengah suasana malam yang dingin ini. Hingga tibalah kami di sebrang apartment tempat kami tinggal. Aku menggenggam tangannya erat, mengajaknya untuk menyebrang.

Tiba di tengah jalan, kulihat cahaya kuning mendekat kearah kami berdua. Aku merasakan ini bukan pertanda baik. Mobil itu berjalan dengan sangat cepat dan tak beraturan. Hingga

'Ckiiiiitttttt'

'Braaaaaaaakkkkk'

Aku merasakan seluruh tubuhku perih. Sakit. Sepertinya tubuhku terhempas cukup jauh. Sungguh aku tak kuat. Ingin rasanya aku memejamkan mataku, tapi

LUHAN!

Aku kembali membuka mataku. Kulihat ia terduduk di pinggir jalan tak jauh dari tempatku. Wajahnya terlihat bingung dan panik. Tangannya terangkat, meraba, mencariku.

Aku merangkak pelahan menuju tempatnya berada. Sungguh badanku terasa kaku. Sangat sulit untuk digerakkan. Ku genggam tangannya. Satu tangannya lagi membelai wajahku. Kulihat raut wajahnya berubah khawatir saat tangannya mengenai cairan merah dan amis yang mengalir deras diwajahku. Ia menangis. Air matanya mengalir deras, sederas darah yang mengalir dari wajahku.

Tanganku terulur, memghapus air mata yang mengalir dari mata indahnya. Ku jauhkan tangannya yang membelai wajahku, ke genggam tangannya, ku gerakkan jari-jariku di telapak tangannya

'_Kau tahu apa permohonanku saat melihat bintang jatuh tadi?_' Tanyaku padanya. Ia hanya menggeleng, air matanya masih terus mengalir, bahkan bertambah deras.

'_Aku ingin kau selalu tersenyum apapun keadaannya._'

'_Aku ingin Luhanku dapat melihat indahnya dunia ini lagi._'

'_Aku pernah berjanji kan kalau aku akan selalu menjadi mata untukmu?_' Ia semakin keras menangis. Bahkan aku melihat ia seperti sedang bertreriak pilu.

'_Kini, mata ini adalah milikmu. Dan kau tak perlu lagi menjadi mulut dan telingaku. Cukup kau selalu tersenyum dan hidup dengan baik_.'

'_Maafkan aku. Aku tak dapat menepati janjiku untuk selalu bersamamu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya Lu. Hiduplah dengan baik. Dan temukan orang lain yang dapat mencintaimu dan menjagamu dengan tulus_.' Mataku semakin berat. Kulihat ia masih terus menangis tersedu. Bibirnya terus berucap

'_JongIn, Jangan tinggalkan aku._' Aku lalu menggerakkan kembali jari-jariku.

'_Tersenyumlah Lu_.' Pintaku padanya. Dan ia tersenyum. Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya aku melihat senyumnya. Tapi sungguh, aku tak pernah menyesal.

'_Aku mencintaimu Lu. Jeomgmal._' Mataku semakin berat. Aku sudah tak kuat.

Pelahan mataku terpejam. Terima Kasih Tuhan. Terima Kasih Luhan. Selamat Tinggal.

**JongIn POV End**

**Luhan POV**

"Lu! Cepat bereskan barang-barangmu. Apa kau tak mau pulang? Ini sudah sore tahu." Ucap salah seorang temanku.

"Sebentar Sungjong. Kau pulanglah duluan. Aku tak apa." Jawabku. Aku mulai membereskan barang-barangku dan bersiap untuk pulang.

Sekarang aku bekerja sebagai pelayan di cafe tempat JongIn bekerja dulu. Saat membereskan barang-barangku, aku melihat sebuah pigura kecil berisi fotoku berdua dengan JongIn. Sungguh ia sangat tampan di foto ini. Kami tertawa begitu lepas di foto ini.

Sudah 4 bulan sejak kepergiannya, dan aku masih sangat merindukannya. Ingin rasanya aku tak percaya dengan semua ini. Tapi semua telah terjadi dan aku tak bisa berbuat apapun. Kurasakan pandanganku mengabur. Air mata pelahan jatuh membasahi pipiku.

"Aku merindukanmu JongIn. Kembalilah." Gumamku. Sungguh, aku sangat merindukannya. merindukan sentuhan hangatnya, perhatian, dan semua yang ada di dirinya.

"Lu? Kau tak apa?" Ternyata SungJong melihatku. Kulihat ia menatapku khawatir. Aku tersenyum, menggelengkan kepalaku, meyakinkannnya bahwa aku baik-baik saja.

"Tersenyumlah Lu. JongIn pria yang baik. Aku yakin Tuhan pasti menyayanginya disana." Ucapnya padaku sambil menghapus air mataku. Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum kembali.

"Ayo pulang." Ajakku. Dan kami pun pulang bersama.

Ditengah perjalanan, aku memutuskan untuk mampir ke supermarket. bahan makanan di kulkaku sudah habis, jadi kuputuskan untuk sekalian berbelanja. Biasanya aku akan berbelanja dengan JongIn. Namun itu tak akan mungkin lagi terjadi.

Oh Tuhan, aku sungguh sangat merindukannya.

Kurasakan pandanganku mengabur lagi. Selalu saja begini. Setiap aku mengingatnya, air mataku selalu berlomba ingin keluar.

'Bruuuukkkkk'

Oh Tuhan. Luhan Bodoh! Bagaimana bisa aku melamun saat berjalan dan menabrak pengunjung supermarket yang lain.

"Maaf, maaf, aku tak sengaja." Ucapku sambil membereskan belanjaan kami yang tercecer. Setelah selesai, Aku dan dia segera bangkit.

"Maafkan aku." Ucapku sambil membungkukkan badanku.

"Tidak masalah. Aku juga minta maaf karna aku juga tak melihatmu tadi. Hehehe. KAu tak apa kan?" Tanyanya. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan mataku membulat seketika.

KIM JONGIN

Aku diam terpaku. Tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Air mataku langsung saja mengalir.

Ya Tuhan. Apakah dia Kim JongInku?

"Heyy? Mengapa kau menangis? Kau tak apa kan?" Ucapnya menyadarkanku.

"KAI! CEPATLAH!" Teriak seseorang.

"Iya Iya. Tunggu Aku." Jawabnya, ia langsung pergi meninggalkanku. Hatiku serasa mencelos begitu saja.

Ternyata Bukan. Dia Bukan JongInku.

"Mungkin hanya halusinasiku saja." Akupun langsung kembali berbelanja.

Kim Jong In, Aku merindukanmu. BErbahagialah disana, karna aku disini baik-baik saja dan selalu mencintaimu.

**- SUDAH SELESAI -**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AAAAAAHHH,, FIC APA INI?**

**GAG JELAS SEKALIIIIIII...**

**GAra-gara nemu FAnart KaiLu, Jiwa KaiLu Shipperku kumat lagi.. Hueehehehe**

**Dan ini FIC saya bua hanya dalam waktu 2 jam saja. jadi harap maklum kalau isinya gag jelas, hehehehe**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Review yaaa...**

**Kritik dan Saran sangat dibutuhkan :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terima Kasih untuk yang mau baca baik dengan Review maupun Tidak :D**

**Wassalam**


End file.
